I'm Crazy For You
by bigbagofweird
Summary: Written for the Support Stacie Author Auction. Set after Last Week Fights, This Week Tights. Luke has a not-so-secret admirer. How does Lorelai handle the unexpected competition?
1. Let Me Give You The Lowdown

**A/N: Thanks to Pink for buying me at the author's auction! This fic's for you! Also, many thanks go to my wonderful beta, Jewels!**

It was a beautiful spring day in Stars Hollow. The sun was bright, the birds were singing, the flowers were blooming, and Lorelai Gilmore was deliriously happy. Everything was finally coming together with the inn, and she felt the stress of the last few months roll off of her shoulders.

Luke was another reason for her cheerfulness. Ever since their dance at the wedding and the subsequent ask out, she had this sense that they were crossing that friendship line. The line that had been cemented in their relationship since the beginning was looking smudged, and it excited her.

She had been acting like a loon around him though. She couldn't seem to stop making a fool out of herself. If she wasn't dropping things around him, she was falling over or running into things. She couldn't seem to put two coherent words together when she talked to him.

She was very confident that neither a person nor a circumstance could bring her down today. She was almost floating on air because she felt so light and free. The only thing that would have made this moment more perfect would be a cup of coffee at Luke's, so she was skipping her way to the diner to get one.

Lorelai reached the door of the diner, swung it open, and was about to walk in when she stopped. What she saw in front of her caused her mouth to drop open in an unflattering way.

Luke was perched on the end of one of the tables with a buxom blond between his legs, pushed up against him. His hands were flat on the table behind him, and hers were on his chest. If Lorelai were to really study the situation, she would see that Luke was not pleased with his predicament. In fact, his face was so red it looked like steam was going to shoot out of his ears.

"Come on, Lucas. You know you want to," the blond said alluringly.

Before Luke could react to his plight, he felt compelled to look over at the door. Frozen on the steps was Lorelai with a look of complete shock. They stared at each other awkwardly.

Instead of coming into the diner she spun around and took off in the opposite direction.

Bewildered by Lorelai's quick departure, Luke was brought back to reality by lips pressed against his.

"Carrie!" he bellowed, pushing back. "Get away from me."

"Quit denying that you are attracted to me, Butch," Carrie said, coming closer again.

Luke maneuvered his body away from her while trying to decide where it was safest to escape. He chose to take over in the kitchen and sent Caesar out to man the counter.

Luke stood with his back against the refrigerator listening for evidence that Carrie had left. When he heard her loudly exclaim that she would be back, and the bells chimed at her exit, his shoulders slumped forward with relief.

Ever since the planning of Liz and TJ's wedding, Carrie had been a frequent visitor to the diner. Even with the wedding over and done, she just wouldn't leave him alone. She was getting more and more bold with her advances, and it was scaring him. He was never sure when she was going to show up or what she was going to be wearing. Yesterday, he was fairly certain that she had no undergarments on beneath her skin tight shirt and skirt. He shuddered thinking about it.

His mind wandered to Lorelai. He could only imagine what she was thinking seeing him in that compromising position. He wondered though why she didn't come in. She had to know that he wasn't interested in Carrie...right?

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Meanwhile, Lorelai walked a circle around the square and returned to the diner. She stood in front debating what to do. Does she suck it up and go in and face Luke, or does she go home and let her imagination run wild? She looked in the window and saw no sign of that woman or Luke. Caesar was out front so Luke must have been in the kitchen, and hopefully, that woman was long gone.

Lorelai opened the door and walked to the counter. Luke glanced out the window of the kitchen, and she gave him a little wave.

"What can I get you?" Caesar asked.

"Coffee please," Lorelai said distracted.

"Sure thing," he responded.

Caesar got her the coffee, set it in front of her, and went back into the kitchen.

Lorelai looked around the diner and noticed that it was pretty empty. Luke probably would have been mortified if Miss Patty or Babette had been there to witness whatever was going on with him and that blond bimbo. Just what _was_ going on with them?

She did a double take and saw Gypsy all alone in the corner.

Gypsy had a smirk on her face and motioned with her head for Lorelai to come over to her.

Lorelai grabbed her cup of coffee and sat down at Gypsy's table.

"What's going on, Gypsy?" Lorelai asked a little confused.

"You know the blond chick that was in here earlier? She laid a juicy one on Luke."

All the blood drained from Lorelai's face. "She kissed him?" Lorelai whispered.

"Yes, what did you think I meant by she laid one on him? You're a little slow," Gypsy replied with a roll of her eyes.

Lorelai took a deep breath. "Are they dating?" she asked dreading the answer.

"I don't know if they're together, but they sure looked together to me," Gypsy continued, lowering her voice, "In fact, she has been in here an awful lot lately."

"But...but she doesn't seem like his type," Lorelai said with her eyebrows knitted in consternation.

"What is his type, really? Look who he's been with. He is an enigma. I always thought..." Gypsy said not finishing her thought.

"You always thought what, Gypsy?"

"Well, I always thought you two would end up together. What with all the sexual tension and the innuendo that is thrown around. I've had to duck many times."

"What!" Lorelai yelled, attracting the attention of everyone in the diner including Luke. She blushed as everyone turned to look at her.

"You act like you just fell off the turnip truck." Gypsy commented as she left a stunned and very embarrassed Lorelai at the table.

Lorelai slouched down in her seat trying to become invisible.

Did she and Luke really give off the vibe that there was an attraction between them? If Gypsy thought it, who else did? The idea of Luke in a romantic light had been something she chose not to give much if any thought to until recently. The fact that she'd never considered him in a 'more than friends' kind of way didn't mean that she was blind. The image of Luke sans flannel was not unappealing to her. She had a glimpse of Luke in his swim trunks at the lake one year, and he was sizzling. Those rock hard abs, solid back, and chiseled biceps were what made her have to cool herself off in the water. Since then, she had to block the picture of him without clothes on from her mind just so she wouldn't embarrass herself around him on a daily basis because he was definitely drool worthy.

Lorelai was so preoccupied with her train of thought that she wasn't aware that Luke was walking over to her table.

"Are you okay?" Luke asked.

Lorelai looked up at him with hesitation, cheeks bright red. She was sure that Luke would be able to read her mind and know that she was having impure thoughts about him. He didn't acknowledge anything was amiss. What she saw in his eyes was concern for her, and it made her heart melt.

"More coffee, please," she said, giving her patented change the subject answer.

"You didn't answer my question, Lorelai."

"I'm fine, Luke," she said looking at him. He didn't seem to believe her so she tried again, "I'm fine, really."

"We need to talk."

"Yes, I suppose we do. Can we go somewhere, uh, more private?" she asked nervously. She had already made a spectacle out of herself, and didn't want to do it again.

"Sure, let's go up to my apartment," he said, then turned to yell in the kitchen, "Caesar, I'm heading upstairs."

Lorelai followed Luke upstairs and dragged her feet the whole way. She just knew that Luke was going to tell her that he had a new woman in his life, and it saddened her. She really thought the dance was a catalyst for something more between them. She guessed she must have misread his intentions.

_Wait a minute,_ she thought to herself. _I couldn't have misread his attentions_. _He wants me. I know it. I saw it in his eyes while we danced. _

She quickly went from sad to mad in a matter of seconds. The person that was evoking these conflicting emotions was standing right in front of her so she did the only thing that made sense at the time. She started yelling at Luke before he even had the door to the apartment closed.

"What was that display downstairs this morning with that woman?"

"That was Crazy Carrie. She..."

Lorelai cut him off, her arms flailing wildly. "She has no business waltzing in the diner and putting moves on you. You only have room for one crazy person in your life and that's me," Lorelai shouted, pointing to herself. Her chest was heaving from the exertion of her rant.

"Lorelai, calm down."

"No, I don't want to calm down. I felt that something was going on between us, and here I am all excited at the prospect, and I walk in and see her boobs in your face. How do you think that would make me feel?" she said walking up close to him and poking him in the chest continuously. "And then Gypsy tells me you two kissed. What is going on Luke? Are you dating this Crazy Carrie woman?"

Lorelai felt Luke grab her finger to hold it still. She glanced up at him and saw a smirk on his face.

"You're jealous," he said as his smile became more pronounced.

She scoffed. "I'm not jealous."

Lorelai didn't realize that Luke was slowly backing her up into the door until she felt her back hit it.

"What are you doing?" she whispered, trying to read Luke's face. Her heart sounded like it was going to beat out of her chest.

"I want you to know that you are the only crazy person for me." He punctuated that thought with a kiss to her cheek. "I hoped there was something going on between us." He kissed her other cheek. "Thank you for confirming it for me." He kissed her nose as he released her finger and put his hands on the door on either side of her head, drawing himself closer. "You're cute when you're jealous," he said, pressing his lips to her mouth.

Lorelai was feeling very lightheaded and couldn't make sense of her thoughts. She was aroused at the first kiss on her cheek, but now with his lips pressed against hers and his body against hers, she felt her body flame in response. She melted into the kiss, becoming an active participant.

Tongues entered mouths simultaneously and they both felt the earth move.

Luke slowly lowered his hands down her body to her waist, grazing her breasts on the way. He felt her shiver in response to his touch which made him bolder. He pulled her closer to him making her back easily accessible as he put his hands under her shirt to feel her smooth skin.

Lorelai was moaning at the incredible feeling brought on by the moment. She wound her arms up around his neck. She felt her knees grow weaker as the kiss continued, so she pulled them back against the door in hopes that it would keep her upright.

Lorelai moved her head away as the sound of singing filtered into her subconscious. "Do you hear that?" she asked Luke quietly.

Luke stood there and listened. It sounded like the shower was running and someone was singing in it, but he couldn't figure out who it was.

He stepped back from Lorelai, and walked toward the bathroom. As he did, the door opened and out walked a towel-clad Carrie.

"Carrie!" he roared. "What the hell are you doing in my apartment, and in my shower? And how the hell did you get in here?"

"Hey, Butch. I was hoping you would come up and join me," Carrie said not noticing someone else was in the room. "Your keys are on the table."

"My keys...never mind. Get your clothes on and get out! If I ever catch you in here again, I'm going to call Coop," he said furiously.

"Lucas, stop being so difficult. I know you want me as much as I want you," she said seductively, starting to undo her towel.

Luke figured out what she was doing and quickly turned around. "Jeez, Carrie. Get dressed now!"

Lorelai stood there stunned until she saw the look on Luke's face. She decided she needed to intervene and made her presence known.

She walked to where she could be seen and said, "I suggest you listen to the man. Come on, Luke, let's go and let her get dressed so she can leave."

Carrie eyed Lorelai with contempt. "What are _you_ doing here?"

"I'm with Luke so you just need to back off!" Lorelai said with fervor.

Upon hearing Lorelai's words, Luke's demeanor changed from furious to ecstatic. He grabbed her arm gently and dragged her out of the apartment and down to the diner. He sat her down at a somewhat secluded table and brought her a cup of coffee, then plopped down in the seat opposite her.

She looked at him, sipping her coffee and said, "That woman _is_ crazy. She is going to boil your bunny."

"Let me guess, a movie reference?" he said knowingly.

"You know me so well," she said sweetly, staring into his eyes.

"I know many things," he said with confidence.

"Do you know how to get rid of Carrie for good? And I'm not talking about offing her."

"That I don't know. I heard through the Patty gossip line that she and her husband are having problems. I'm guessing that's why she's lookin' for love in all the wrong places."

Lorelai arched her eyebrow at him in surprise.

"See I know things."

"Well, she needs to look someplace else. I just might have to take her down," Lorelai admitted with a glare.

"Yeah, I'd like to see that," he said chuckling. "Don't worry about her. She's nothing to me."

"Does that mean that _I'm_ something to you?" she said biting her lip, suddenly shy.

"You bet," he said smiling into her eyes, trying to summon all of his feelings so that she felt secure in his affection for her. "I'll think of something to get rid of Carrie. In the meantime, would you go out with me tonight? I know we had a date planned for Sunday, but if you're not too busy, I would like it sooner."

"I'd love to."

"Okay, I'll pick you up at your house at 7:00. Does that work?"

"By 7:00 you mean 7:30, right?"

"Of course, I'm not stupid," he said rolling his eyes.

"Well, I guess I'll see you later," she said with a huge smile.

"Later then."

Lorelai scooted off her chair, kissed Luke on the cheek, and walked out of the diner into the sunshine. She had a smile on her face and a jaunt in her step as she walked home.

_**TBC**_


	2. When It Comes To A Showdown

**A/N: Many much thanks go to a special group of ladies for their encouragement, support, and help. You know who you are! Many, many much thanks to the queen of ideas, my wonderful beta, Jewels! Also, to Pink for her generosity and patience!  
**

After Lorelai left the diner, Luke sat in the same spot and contemplated his good fortune. Did he really just make out with Lorelai, and now had the opportunity to go on a date with her tonight? He thought it must be a dream, so he pinched himself and winced at the pain. No, he was definitely awake.

Luke observed Carrie coming through the curtain finally dressed. He made a quick decision to jump out of his seat and find somewhere to hide, but unfortunately, she was too fast for him and chased him down. She grabbed his arm halting his escape.

She slithered up next to him and drawled, "Where are you running off to so quickly, handsome?"

"Trying to get far away from you," he grumbled.

He forcefully removed his arm from her grip and continued on his way to the storage room to 'stock' with the door locked and maybe even a table pushed up against it for extra assurance Her brand of crazy was frightening to him. What had possessed her to pursue him like this? He knew that there was trouble at home, but stalking another man wasn't going to do anything for the marriage except kill it.

He decided, since he was in the storage room, he would be productive. He took his exacto knife, and ripped open some boxes, grabbing the jars, and placing them on the shelves. He was a patient man. He would wait her out. After a half hour, he was going to check to see if the coast was clear. She had to be gone by then.

***

Lorelai was at home getting ready for her big date with Luke. She had a constant smile on her face, and she was whistling as she dug in her closet for something to wear.

Rory walked into her mom's bedroom and stood there staring at her.

"What's with you?" Rory questioned curiously.

"What do you mean?" Lorelai asked still smiling..

"What do you mean, what do I mean? You _know_ what I mean."

Lorelai's only response was to giggle, which made Rory laugh in return.

"Fill me in here as to why we're laughing."

"I have a date tonight," Lorelai squealed, jumping up and down.

"A date? I assume it's with the diner man."

"You assume correctly, my dear." Lorelai beamed.

"Now there are no more questions as to whether or not you're dating him because _you_ are dating him. You _are_ dating him, right?" Rory asked with concern.

She sighed. "Nothing has officially been declared, but that kiss said a lot."

"Wait, did you just say kiss?"

"Yes, kiss. And it was earth moving," Lorelai said dreamily.

"I can't believe you kissed Luke and now you're acting like you're in junior high," Rory said amused. "Oh, he's so dreamy," she mocked in a high-pitched voice.

"Mock if you will, but I have a date tonight, and I'm not going to let it bother me," she said saucily. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to get ready."

"Be my guest," Rory said as she moved out of her way.

Lorelai closed the bathroom door behind her and took a shower. She put on something dressy casual. She hoped she was dressed appropriately since she had no idea where they were going. For some reason, she didn't think to ask Luke before she left the diner. She was in too much of a daze to worry about it. She's amazed that one kiss could make her feel so jumbled. She still felt his lips on hers and his hands on her bare back. It was such a pleasant feeling, and she wanted to repeat it.

She finished with her hair and makeup and heard someone at the door. She grabbed her boots on the way down the stairs, almost tripping over herself trying to get to the door quickly. She opened the door visibly panting from the exertion. She gestured for Luke to come in, turned around, and saw Rory standing in the hall snickering at her. She stuck her tongue out at her and proceeded to walk into the living room to put on her boots with Luke trailing behind.

"Where are you taking my mom tonight, Luke?" Rory asked.

"Out to dinner and a movie."

Rory gave him a serious look. "Uh huh, standard date night activities. Are you sure that's it? Are you going to be doing any snogging?" she teased.

Luke shifted from one foot to the other suddenly nervous under Rory's scrutiny. He wasn't sure how to even answer her.

Lorelai finished putting on her boots. "Leave the guy alone. He probably doesn't even know what snogging is, but I can guarantee that our snogging will put the Hogwarts students to shame," she said grabbing Luke's arm and pulling him toward the door.

"Eww, Mom."

"You brought it up, sweets."

"Have her home at a decent time!" Rory yelled after them as they left.

Luke followed Lorelai to the passenger side of the truck and opened the door for her.

"What a gentleman," she commented with a smile.

He grinned at her in return.

"So, we're going to dinner and a movie." She looked over at Luke waiting for confirmation. He merely shook his head yes. She was hoping for more information so she prodded him, "And where are we going for dinner?" She stared at him awaiting a verbal response.

Luke glanced over at her with a smirk, knowing full well that she was one of the most impatient people he had ever known. "Somewhere you'll like."

"That's it? That's all I get?" she asked not so calmly. "Am I at least dressed appropriately?"

Luke glided his eyes slowly up and down her body and nodded in approval. "You look good," he said in a low voice.

For some reason, she felt like he was undressing her with his eyes, and her cheeks flamed in response.

As they were driving to the restaurant, Luke noticed a car driving very close to the truck. He looked in his rear view mirror trying to figure out who the idiot was. A thought occurred to him, but he shook his head dismissing the notion. She wouldn't do that, would she? He wanted to have a good time with Lorelai and not be worried about whether or not they were being followed.

"Is everything okay?" Lorelai said concerned. She noticed that he was constantly looking in the mirror and he wore a semi-panicked expression.

Luke smiled over at her. "Everything is, uh, great." _I hope,_ he thought.

They pulled up to Silvano's and parked.

"You stay right there," he commanded Lorelai as he got out of the driver's side and walked around to open her door.

She winked at him as she slid out of the truck and stood next to him. He slammed the door shut, and she linked her arm with his, pressing into his side as they walked toward the restaurant.

Before they entered, Luke casually looked around the parking lot, and didn't see anything suspicious, so he figured that he was just being paranoid.

The waitress quickly seated them at a table for two toward the back of the restaurant.

"This is nice," she said, looking around, noticing the ambiance. "It's very romantic. I haven't been here very often and never with a date." Smiling at him, she reached across the table, and squeezed his hand. "I'm so glad we're here, together."

Luke turned his hand over and returned the squeeze. "Me too."

They ordered their drinks and food. The meal and the conversation moved along smoothly until something caught Luke's eye. He cocked his head to the side, trying to be nonchalant as he got a better look. There, sitting two tables away from them, was Crazy Carrie, and if looks could kill, then Lorelai would be dead.

Luke felt anger bubbling up within him. Before he had a chance to react, Lorelai grabbed his arm, rubbing it softly. She looked him in the eye and said, "Don't worry about it. She won't try anything in a public place."

"You have more confidence in her self-control than I do. Is your memory that short? Don't you remember what happened just this morning in the diner?" he said pointedly. "Are you ready to get out of here and away from that insane person?"

Lorelai gathered her things and stood up in answer to his question. Luke paid the bill, left a nice tip, and stood up to follow her out. He refused to even glance in Carrie's general direction. With his hand on her lower back, he pushed her quickly along until they were out the door.

Luke held his breath until they were both safely in the truck with the doors locked. He scanned the parking lot for any signs of Carrie, but everything seemed quiet.

He exhaled slowly, starting the engine. He was afraid to continue the date if Carrie was going to show up everywhere they went.

As if she was reading his thoughts, Lorelai said, "Stop thinking about Carrie, who I'm going to rename Scary Carrie. She doesn't need to ruin our date. Where to next?"

"I thought we would go to Black & White & Read. They are showing _A Streetcar Named Desire_, and I figured it would be a movie you'd like."

"I love that movie," she confirmed, grinning at him.

Luke drove quietly the short distance back to Stars Hollow, continuously glancing in the mirrors to make sure they weren't being followed. He decided to park at Lorelai's house and walk back into town, so that if Carrie came looking, she wouldn't know where to find them.

Luke slid his hand into Lorelai's as they walked. He looked over at her to affirm that she didn't mind the gesture. Their eyes locked like they had so many times in the past, but this time something was different. Neither Luke nor Lorelai were guarded. The barriers that kept their thoughts from each other were gone. It was a comfort to see many of the same emotions in the others' eyes that they felt themselves.

Lorelai beamed at him and brought her eyes down to watch the ground as they walked.

Coming to the theater, Luke grumbled as he bought Lorelai all the junk she needed to sustain her throughout the movie. He shook his head at her appetite and wondered why her eating habits continued to surprise him.

It appeared that all of Stars Hollow wanted to see the movie, so it was challenging to find seats. Miss Patty had two seats beside her that were empty, so they sat down. Patty waggled her eyebrows at them suggestively muttering under her breath that it was about time. Luke rolled his eyes in return.

He nervously peeked over his shoulder, making sure that Carrie wasn't there. He constantly felt like someone was watching their every move.

Luke placed his arm around Lorelai which got a lot of winks and nods from the people around them. She leaned into his side trying to get as close to him as she could without actually sitting in his lap.

The movie played and nothing out of the ordinary happened. They were getting comfortable with the thought that maybe Carrie was going to leave them alone. Little did they know that someone was waiting to pounce at the right moment.

Luke followed Lorelai out of the bookstore putting his hand on her back protectively. As they reached the streetlight, they saw Carrie in the path holding a large bottle of wine. She was grasping the neck of the bottle in one hand and slapping the bottom of it against her palm

"You need to stay away from him!" Carrie shouted, gaining the attention of all those within hearing distance.

Lorelai glanced around the square noticing that everyone was staring at them. "Carrie, put the bottle down," she stated calmly. "You have to leave Luke alone and go home to your family."

Carrie's volume increased as she screamed, "I won't say it again, get away from him or you're going to be sorry!" She lifted the bottle by the neck in a menacing way.

Lorelai's eyes grew large, fear gripping her as she realized what Carrie was going to do with the bottle. _The freak is playing off the movie,_ she thought.

Carrie lunged at them, striking the bottle against the streetlight. Lorelai quickly ducked out of her way as the glass hit the metal and shattered, the wine splashing down the front of Luke's sweater.

Luke cast his eyes over his body and then raised his head to look at Carrie. She stood there with the neck of the bottle still firmly clasped in her hand, pointed toward Lorelai.

"What the hell was that for, Carrie?" Luke asked heatedly.

"So that I can twist the broken end in her face," she hissed, gesturing to Lorelai with the glass.

"Tiger, Tiger. Drop that bottle top! Drop it!" Lorelai yelled, walking backwards away from Carrie.

Before Carrie had a chance to move after Lorelai, Luke grabbed the arm that held the bottle and snatched the glass out of her hand. He held tightly to her arm as Coop approached, handcuffs by his side.

"Get this out of my sight," Luke said, pushing Carrie away from him. He spun around, leaving her cowering in front of Coop.

Luke went in search of Lorelai. He found her standing still right where he left her. Her eyes were fixated on the spot Carrie had just occupied. He noticed that she trembled slightly, and he gently brushed her arm with his fingertips, trying to make her aware of her surroundings. She finally realized that Carrie was no longer standing in front her. Her eyes moved to Luke. She shook her head, clearing her mind, and gave him her full attention.

"Wow," she said, taking a breath.

"Yeah."

She regarded Luke and noticed how wet his sweater was.

She took his arm pulling him toward the diner. "Let's get you up to your apartment so you can change."

As Luke and Lorelai left, the crowd quickly dispersed in pairs whispering about all that happened.

Lorelai followed Luke into his apartment, turned her back to him and closed the door. "Thank you for..." her words trailed off as she turned around to face him.

She sucked in her breath at the vision before her. Luke stood with his wet sweater dangling from his fingers. She was mesmerized at each breath he took. As in a trance, she glided over to him. She felt a gravitational pull from the bare chested man in front of her.

Tentatively, she stuck out her hand touching him lightly. She felt his muscles contract in response which emboldened her. Her other hand joined in the investigation. She bit her lip in concentration as she explored every ripple and hair on his chest. She brushed her hands over his pecs, journeying down to his abs. He held his breath the lower she got. Her hands skimmed the edge of his pants, around his waist, moving slowly up his back which brought her up against him. Her head rested on his chest, and he shivered as her warm breath washed over his skin. She reached his shoulders, grazing her hands over his biceps. She marveled at the muscle definition and the solidness of his body. She concluded her tour at his hands and remained still and quiet resting against him.

"Lorelai," he said with no reaction from her. He tried again a little louder, "Lorelai."

Her head jerked up at the sound of her name. The spell was broken. Embarrassment seeped into her consciousness as she became aware of her actions. She dropped her hands and took a step back.

Luke wanted her heat back so before she could step completely away from him, he pulled her back by her waist. Her eyes met his and widened in wonder as he stooped his head down to kiss her.

_**Fin**_


End file.
